New School Year, New Year of Drama: The Goode High Saga- Book 1
by SparksFlyandDash
Summary: "Why do I and everyone I love pick people who treat us like we're nothing?" I looked at her grey eyes, and said: "We accept the love we think we deserve. . ." This is only the beginning of the drama that fills Goode High School.
1. Annabeth I

Annabeth I

Annabeth Goes to Goode High **REMAKE**

**I own nothing! :D It's true. . . I wish I owned PJO and HoO. . . BUT I DON'T.**

"Annabeth! It's time to get up!" Annabeth Chase's mom shouted.

Annabeth moaned and rolled over to look at the time. It was only 6:15. "Five more minutes," She grumbled as she put a pillow over her head and attempted to fall back asleep.

Soon enough the door to Annabeth's room was opened and her mother, Athena Chase, stood in front of her. Athena's curly hair was put into a sloppy bun and she had her cooking apron, on covering her business suit. "Annabeth Chase, you are going to be late for your first day of school!"

Annabeth groaned again. She had almost forgotten. Today was the beginning eleventh grade at Goode High School. "Okay, I'm up!" Annabeth said, throwing the pillow off of her head. She kicked the sheets off as she continued, "I'll be out in a minute." Athena nodded and then went downstairs.

Annabeth got out of her bed and quickly began to sort through her closet. Eventually, she picked out a pair of pink capris and a black _Van Halen _t-shirt, with her Green Nike Low Dunks.

After getting dressed, she grabbed her bag full of books and walked into the kitchen, where her mother was cooking waffles and eggs.

"Smells good," Annabeth commented as she sat down on the kitchen table. Athena turned around, holding a huge plate of eggs and waffles and set them down in front of Annabeth, who quickly dug in.

Her mother was eating a small bowl of oatmeal that was coated with bunches of dried fruit. "So, any good classes today?" Athena asked, sipping her coffee.

"Just architecture and gym," Annabeth said casually.

"Following the family business, huh? That's good, that's good," Athena smiled at her daughter.

Athena ran one of biggest architecture companies in New York City.

Annabeth was wanted to get a job there for the summer and for the rest of her senior year.

"Are any of your classes with your friends?" Athena asked.

"I have homeroom with Grover and Thalia. And Gym with Luke and Grover and Nico. The rest. . . I don't know," Annabeth finished her breakfast.

Before Athena could reply, her cell phone went off. She answered it quickly. "Hello? Really? Yes. I'll be right there." Athena hung up and then started to clear her bowl in a hurry.

"That was Violet, my boss. She said one of the other employees, Jenna, just, er, _upchucked_," Athena slightly gagged. Then she kissed Annabeth's forehead.

"Love you, mom." Annabeth whispered as her mom pulled out of the driveway.

As Annabeth pulled out of their driveway in her Jeep, she thought about boys. She really wanted a boyfriend. Luke and Thalia were dating. Grover was dating a girl named Juniper. Even a couple girls were starting to crush on Nico, who started going out with a girl a few months ago named Carli.

She was desperate for a nice, funny, cute, boyfriend. Little did she know a sea-green eyed boy might change that for her.

*EvErYbOdY wAnTs A bUrSt Of MaGiC* *LiNe BrEaK lOl* *LaUgH oUt LoUd*

"Annabeth!" Thalia the spiky-haired teenager cried.

They hugged. Thalia and Annabeth hadn't seen each other since May, because Thalia stayed in Montana with her Aunt Caroline- for the whole summer. **(The books don't talk about Thalia having an Aunt Caroline. It's called **_**made-up-character**_**.)**

"I haven't seen you in _forever_!" they both exclaimed. Then they realized it was 8:01 AM. They had 3 minutes to gather their belongings and go to their homeroom.

Thalia's locker number was 396, whereas Annabeth's was 669.

Annabeth turned the lock: 36-24-11. **(NO. This isn't my locker combination. My first number for my gym locker is 36, though.)**

Right as she put a foot in the doorway of her homeroom, the bell rang.

Mrs. O' Mally sighed. "Technically, you're not late. You were basically in the classroom," the teacher said.

Annabeth sighed in relief. She made her way over to where Grover and Thalia were sitting. She saw that both sides of them were occupied by an orange-haired girl and a brown-haired boy.

Annabeth scanned the room for an empty seat. Score! There was one in the back row by a black-haired boy.

She quickly walked to the seat. Plopping down, she got a really good look at the boy's tousled, messy hair.

**(Photo link of tousled, messy men hair: **** imgres?hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=633&tbm=isch&tbnid=eDcySLgcKcfapM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=nqlq4-EizuTajM&imgurl= display_pic_with_logo/162577/162577,1269404284, &w=300&h=470&ei=EmOUUIjiDcf42QXsloHIBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=74&dur=3214&hovh=281&hovw=179&tx=44&ty=103&sig=109963474897208177752&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=92&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0,i:96**** It's really long xD)**

The boy looked up, and stared out the window. She saw the most gorgeous eyes ever.

They were a rich sea-green. She found herself staring at them for the longest time ever.

Then she heard someone clear her throat. She looked at Thalia, who was wiggling her eyesbrows. Annabeth blushed, turning as red as a juicy tomato. . .  
Fresh from the garden.

The bell rang, to Annabeth's pleasure. She'd never been more glad to leave a classroom in her life. The boy seemed to follow her to her locker.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. "Will you _stop following me_?" Annabeth asked slightly too harshly.

The boy looked at her weirdly. His sea-green eyes turned dark, and he narrowed his eyes.

Annabeth felt the need to apologize and run away.

"I was coming to my _locker_," he flatly stated. Then he walked up to locker number 668, the locker right next to Annabeth's.

"Oh," she managed to squeak out. "Um, sorry."

"Whatever, girl." he stalked off to his class. Annabeth sighed heavily.

This year wasn't turning out too greatly for her.

**Like, review. Or I'll tell you to stop following me. (Hardy-Har-Har)**

**Seriously. FUCKING REVIEW!**

**That's all. I think.**

**~Ana, AKA SparksFlyAndDash~**

**Hehe. . . BEWARE OF POSEIDON'S SON'S WRATH.**

**Awkward silence. . .**


	2. Annabeth II

Annabeth POV

**Own Nothing! I'm gonn start writing in first person.**

Yeah. My day hadn't been going too good at school.

Guess what? It got worse! On the way to Math with Ms. Laha, I was too busy thinking about that raven-haired guy and I crashed into a girl and we both went spralling onto the floor.

She had hair as black as midnight, and it went all the way to her waist and was very wavy. Her eyes were stormy grey just like mine, which was really creepy.

"Oh my gods! I'm _so _sorry!" I exclaimed as I helped her up. She was deeply tanned and very pretty.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." was her response.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way. Do you need or want any help of any sort?" I said as I helped her pick up her Math text book.

"I'm Ana Keys. And yeah, help would be nice. I just moved here a few weeks ago," she replied and smiled warmly at me.

"Are you on you're way to Math with Ms. Laha?" I asked her. "Yeah. Where is it?" she questioned.

"I have it, too. Follow me." and following me to Math was what she did.

"Hello, girls. You can have a seat in the back, seeing as you're 2 minutes late," Ms. Laha said very sternly.

"Sorry. Ana here is new and she was a little lost, so I helped her," I told the teacher.

"Good. Sit down." was all she said back.

We made a dash for the seats.

"Hello, class. I am Ms. Laha, your Math teacher for the year. I don't tolerate talking in class or tardiness." she looked at me as she said that.

"I do not accept disrespectful behavior. If you violate any of my classroom rules at least twice, you will be served a lunch detention." Ms. Laha said coldly.

I was beginning to like Ms. Laha less and less.

An hour later, the bell rang. Ana and I made a mad dash for the door.

"What class do you have next?" I asked her. "Geography and Economics with Mr. Demaree. You?" she said glancing at her schedule.

"Same." we shared a smile and quickly went to our lockers.

The bell rang right as we sat down.

The raven-haired guy dashed into the classroom a second after the bell rang. I smirked at him, and he glared at me, scaring me half to Hades.

Then he looked at Ana, and he grinned. I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He liked Ana! I thought.

He quickly made his way to the empty seat next to Ana.

"Ana! I haven't seen you in forever!" he hugged Ana.

"Percy! I missed you so much!" Ana hugged him back.

They quickly pulled apart as Mr. Demaree got up from his desk.

"Hello, class. I'm Mr. Demaree. I will be teaching Geography and Economics for you this year and next year. This class should be fun, if you follow my rules and expectation." he said.

I rolled my eyes. So, the raven-haired boy was named Percy. Funny name for a guy who thinks he's _so tough_. But yet so cute. . .

I shook my head mentally. I was not going to crush on-

"Perhaps _you _would know why, miss?" Mr. Demaree looked at me.

I turned beet red. "Um, well, uh. . ." I stuttered.

Ana shook her head and Percy smirked at me.

"I-I don't know, sir." I said.

"Perhaps it's because you seemed to be daydreaming about this young man, here." Mr. Demaree pointed at Percy.

Percy looked like he was ready to puke and laugh at the same time.

Meanwhile, I was finding my binder on my desk pretty interesting.

"Start paying attention, miss." the teacher said. "Everyone can read until the bell rings,"

Yay, I thought. Finally something mildy entertaining to do.

As I stumbled through my book, I saw Percy narrowing his eyes at his book. I could literally see steam coming out of his ears, he looked so frustrated.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered to Ana. She gave me a warning look.

"Don't be rude." she whispered back. "He has Dyslexia, and so do I."

"Oh," I was stunned. They had trouble with reading just like me.

I hadn't known that.

The bell rang a few seconds later.

I gathered my belongings and headed for Communications.

Today was going to be a long day.

A long day, indeed.

**How was that?**

**Good? Bad? Meh?**

**I know, I know. IT'S SHORT. I wasn't supposed to be on my computer, I was supposed to do homework. . .**

**But my parents weren't home, so I was like, "I'll type a quick chapter!" **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**More reviews+more reviews=longer chapters and faster updates!**


	3. Annabeth III

Annabeth POV

**Note: Leini is pronounced like **_**Lainey. **_**Also at my school my Communications teacher acts like Mrs. Henry. BTW, I don't own PJO and HoO. Applies for the rest of my Fanfictions.**

"Hello, dear class. Welcome to Communications. Please take your seats, honey bears." Mrs. Henry the Communications teacher said in a sweet voice.

I saw an empty seat next to a strawberry-blonde girl and rushed to sit in it.

"Hey Leini!" a bleach-blonde girl said to the girl I was sitting by.

"Oh. You're sitting by someone." the bleach-blonde girl stalked off and sat by a short brunette.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm kind of new here. I've only made one friend, and my other friend that goes here doesn't know I'm here. I'm Annabeth." I said to the girl named Leini.

"It's okay. Sometimes Makayla can be a little sensitive about who her friends sit by, if she doesn't know who the girl is. I'm Leini." Leini smiled warmly at me.

"You can sit with us at lunch, you know, if you want. We could help you with all of your classes," Leini offered.

"Uh, sure. That'd be great." I smiled back at her. Great! I was already making friends.

The girl named Makayla was watching us talk very closely.

Mrs. Henry looked up from her laptop.

"Hi sugar-pies! My name is Mrs. Henry." Mrs. Henry went on and on about the fun school year we would have. You know, normal drabble.

Half an hour later, the bell rang, signaling for lunch.

"Come on." I followed Leini out of class.

Makayla was looking at me, making sure her friend Leini wasn't going to hang out with some _slut_.

As I walked to my locker, I passed that one guy, Percy.

He was slowly making his way to his locker, he was laughing along with the other popular guys.

I guess you had to earn your own rep in this school.

"Hey Leini." Percy waved at Leini. "Hey." she smiled at him.

"You ready?" Leini asked me as she looked into my locker.

"Yeah. Let's go," I closed my locker and walked to lunch with her.

Makayla was on our tails, following us.

"Leini! Wait up!" Makayla called after us.

"Just come on. She'll catch up," Leini told me.

"Uh, okay," I said back to her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! I didn't know you were here!" Thalia caught sight of me.

Thalia ran to us. Her smile faded when she looked at Leini.

"Thalia. It's a _pleasure _to see _you _here." Leini said coldly to Thalia.

"Yeah. Right, _Leini_. I couldn't _wait _to see _you _this year." Thalia shot back.

"Thalia!" I hugged my best friend. What was up with these two?

Leini glared at Thalia. Thalia smirked at her.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let's go sit with _my _friends instead." Thalia grabbed my arm and dragged me to lunch. "Like you have any!" Leini yelled at Thalia.

"Bye Leini! I'll sit with you tomorrow!" I yelled at Leini.

"Okay! See you!" she called back as she glared at Thalia.

"What was _that _about?" I demanded. "That's _Leini Coslett_. Duh." she told me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked as we reached her table.

Sitting there was a group full of the most _interesting _girls.

"Hey Thalia!" they all chimed. Then they looked at me. "Who's this blondie?" a red-head asked.

"This is Annabeth." Thalia glared at the red-head.

A brunette rolled her eyes dramatically.

Thalia and I sat down. "Annabeth, that's Danielle." she pointed at the red-head. Danielle was wearing a tye-dye t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and green converse. Her flaming-red hair was up in a loose ponytail with a bright orange headband.

"Jessie." she pointed at the brunette that had rolled her eyes. The brunette wore a green "save the earth" long sleeve, white running shorts, and green rain-boots. Her hair was down, and very curly.

Just then a group of laughing people passed our table. They looked like the it-crowd, the popular guys and girls.

Percy and Ana were one of them. The other boys were wearing football letterman jackets with dark jeans and expensive Nike shoes. The girls wore denim shorts of all colors, very nice blouses, and different patterned flats with curly hair or messy buns.

Ana said to Thalia "Loser!" That _bitch_! She did _not _call my best friend a loser. That little-

"You're a loser, too!" Thalia and Ana shared a laugh. "See you later guys!" Ana waved at us.

"Bye Ana!" the group of Thalia's friends and Thalia said in sync.

Great. That was the bad thing about being the new girl.

You were excluded from all the group inside jokes. Until you met anyone and actually hung out with them for a while, you were considered invisible.

I sighed. Percy and his guy friends seperated from Ana and her girl friends. I watched Percy as he waved at all of them.

"Okay. You need to know a few things about lunch, before you hang out with the _wrong group of girls_." Thalia glanced at where Leini and her friends were sitting.

"Over there is the 'Art Geeks.'" she pointed at a group of people that were drawing in notebooks or were coloring on their jeans with marker.

"Then over there is the 'Reading Freaks.'" she showed me a group of girls and boys that had their noses buried in books. **(At my school, I would be considered where Leini and her friends are. You'll find out what they're considered later. Keep reading!)**

She pointed to a table of um, _overweight _girls. "Those are the girls that practically eat their feelings."

Thalia stiffened as she pointed to Leini's table. It looked like _they _were having a nice time.

"_Those _are the girls that are pretty, but don't care about what they look like. They're considered an 8 out of 10 on the Popularity Ladder."

"What's-" I begun, but Thalia beat me. "The Popularity Ladder is a chart that the popular girls and guys made. Your table/group is rated from 1 to 10 on there. Us, well _we're _considered a 5 out of 10. Which is okay. 10 is the best, 1 is the worst. We're considered average. Our group/table is called 'Average Schoolers.'"

"What are Percy and Ana considered?" I asked her.

She looked surprised. "A 10 out of 10, of course. The jocks and the 'Pretty Ladies.'"

That made sense. They _were _pretty, and the jocks were cute, especially Percy. . .

I shook my head. I was _not _going to crush on that guy.

"Um, Annabeth? You coming?" Thalia asked. "We are supposed to go get our food."

"Oh. Uh, right. Coming." I followed her to get our food, thinking about Percy. . .

**(I almost decided to end it there. I changed my mind. I'll be nice to you guys, I'll keep going.)**

_**Dis is a line break peoples!**___

I sighed as I headed to my MTSS class. **(MTSS mean "Multi-Tiered System of Supports.)**

"Hello. I'm Mr. Walls, your MTSS teacher and your Industrial Technology teacher. Today we will be reading instead. Tomorrow you'll start the understanding of MTSS." Mr. Walls said.

I smiled happily as I pulled my book out, written in ancient Greek. I was reading 'Complexity and Contradiction in Architecture' by Robert Venturi. **(I don't own this book. It's an actual book.)**

I heard two annoyed sighs from behind me. Turning around, I was about to say shut up, but I saw it was Ana and Percy. I didn't say anything though, Thalia told me once that if you make a popular guy or girl mad or upset them, you would be in deep trouble, even _if _you knew them and they were sometimes nice to you.

Sometimes high school can be so dramatic and over-rated.

**Yeah. That's it! I think that was longer than my last chapter.**

**So review! It'll make you and me happy!**

**It also means longer chapters and faster updates.**

**Speaking of that, I won't update until I have a total of at least 20 reviews.**

**On my last chapter, I only got 2-3 reviews.**

**Come on guys! You can do better than that. So remember to REVIEW.**


	4. New Story Ideas!

**New Percy Jackson Story Ideas**

**Dirty Little Secret**: Annabeh Chase has played a bad game. She has ben meeting with a son of Apollo, only to make out behind Percy Jackson's back, who happens to be Annabeth's boyfriend. How will she react when her BFF Piper McLean starts dating Percy a few days after he and Annabeth break up?

**Finally Found You**: Piper McLean isn't doing too well. Her boyfriend Percy Jackson has been missing for over 10 years. What will happen when she meets a cute blonde haired boy? Will love sprout or will she keep her promise of never dating again? **NO PERCABETH**. _Way _too many stories have cliche Percabeth. I ship Percy/Piper.

**Skyfall**: Termination has come. The world is ending as we know it. Kronos has risen, but instead of coming and fighting the gods and demigods, he's having them fight each other, and are causing the gods to kill their children. This is the end, unless a certain hero and his friends can find away to defeat the Titan.

** o**

**DO NOT TAKE THESE IDEAS. IF YOU DO, I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR FANFICTION ACCOUNT IS BANNED FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT IT'S SHUT DOWN. **_**Thank **_**you. I'm also sorry on the wait for updates on this story. I've had a horrible case of Writer's Block. I've tried to think of ideas to put into this story, but it has resulted in a new story idea. I'm going to put a poll up, so vote for which of these stories you like best.**

**LoganLermanLov3r**


End file.
